mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Read the tips and if you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is reccomended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put an "(N)" in the title of the proposal. Do NOT ammend a proposal if it has votes on it without consulting ALL of the voters first ---- The UN should carry out a wabbit reduction campaign to the extent of providing a final solition to the Wabbit question. See the UN advisory page for Kane's speech on this issue. *Kaneland: For *AAC against. Regardless of whose side people come down on, the UN endorsing and enforcing geonocide is pushing it a bit. *Dalania against A clarification of International Laws regarding individual nations Following numerous events where the lack of any ruling has been manipulated, in future, any proposal referring to a nation refers to that nation at time of writing, and any attempt to alter the territory that the nation specified possesses as the proposal is voted upon is to be considered invalid, and any resulting law will still apply to that territory. *Dalania for Set up an international research group to investigate the deep meanings of the song Friday *Kaneland: For *AAC abstain *AS for *Novak for Imprison Helsing for killing Hayley Williams *AS against *UP for *Stahl for *Shaderia against *DPRSJ for *AAC against. This is now pretty much irrelevant, he has been captured by the Cult. *Novak for *Kaneland against Recognise Sethos as legitimate ruler of Amun-Seth As you are all aware, Amun-Seth is on the brink of civil war - it is expected that there will be a rebelion against the incumbent Sethos by Magneto who aims to take power of the country from Sethos. We should recognise that a Magneto lead Steel-tide is a dangerous one as he has demonstrated ruthlessness and strong will to war, this is a significant threat to the rest of the world and therefore the United Nations and its constituent members should side with the reliable ally of ours, Sethos. The UNEC should be able to aid Sethos is any way including military action should it see fit. *Kaneland: Against. There is only one way to settle this. Fight!!!!!! *AAC against. The sentient beings of Amun-Seth should get to choose their leader. Magneto surely can be reasoned with and this whole situation could surely be resolved diplomatically. He's not Masher after all. *AS abstain. Sethos is going for UNEC, and Magneto has majority support from AS military. This could get ugly. The Cult Of The Machine God should be officially recognised as a terrorist group by the UN and be dealt with accordingly This so called "religious movement" worships a man who geonocidally massacred millions and reduced huge stretches of fertile land to barren wasteland. The followers of this movement show supremacist and racist views, particularly that "human flesh is weak and frail, and should be eliminated". Furthermore, they have time and time again caused mayhem and destruction to all of Arisnos, repeatedly instigating attacks against civillians and infrastructure. There has been no evidence shown that members of the cult live peacefully and within the rules of society, so UNEC councillor Death proposes to move that The Cult solely exist to cause harm to others, and should be stopped at all costs. Death proposes that Arisinos be put on red terror alert, and that all suspected members of the cult be put under 24 hour surveillance, and if proven to be complicit in the cults activities, immediately deported to Loveshack to be held and questioned. *AAC for *Dalania for *AS for *Novak for *Kaneland: For Repeal the "Protectorate actions during war" law passed at the last General Assembly It is far too vague, is a little unfair, and seems far more like a game rule than a UN decision. *AAC for *Shaderia: Against, I'm happy for it to be amended but I think it would be best to have something like it in place. Mayor Moley points out that Shaderia is affected the most by the proposal. *AS for *Novak abstain *Kaneland: abstain The sea north of AAC/Fozamor should be named Liopleurodon Sea due to its proximity to the uninhabited Dinosaur continent *AAC for *AS against. Can't we just name it T-Rex sea or some word that doesn't give me a headache to read?! *Novak against Counter proposal: Name the sea Liodean *AAC for. Yeah sure, why not. It just needs a name. Extradite Catwoman to AAC for questioning about recent events *AAC for *Shaderia: Against. "Why you be needin to question that cat, mon? You don't got nuffin no how, you hear? It's dem cultists that y'all should be worried about, and one more ting, what makes AAC so damn special, that'd be an international interrogation, son, or at least restricted to Novak. The AAC be stickin their nose up in all of everyone's business like dey kings of the world." - Suspicious Citizen Category:UN Category:Gay Category:Cake